Aggressively Diplomatic
by smoking-tulips
Summary: What is supposed to be a diplomatic meeting with Russia turns into something Norway wasn't quite expecting. Because while he knows Russia fairly well - his sister's are a mystery, and apparently a threat.
1. Chapter 1

_W.N : This was suposed to be a drabble that I was **ordered** to write...but this is my first time ever writing a fanfic..so it ended up as well...thi_s...

_I don't own APH or anything, just a terrible sence of humour and a lot of crack ideas_

* * *

It was freezing cold.

So cold even Norway had to bite his teeth together to keep them from making a sound. He'd not been this far north and so far from the Gulf Stream in centuries, yet, his boss had been very adamant on making him meet the tall Russian man in his own home country (something about it being easier to discuss matters with a Russia who was happy and in a good mood). And Russia – being the strange person he was, had insisted on a small village almost as far north as it was possible to come in Russia.

He'd been on good terms with Russia for well…a long time. Even after desperately searching through his memories, he still couldn't remember ever having fought a war over border territory. Norway hardly found the man intimidating, what was possibly going to be new and perhaps difficult for him was Russia's sisters…Belarus and Ukraine. His boss had told him they would probably be there, Ukraine because she bought a lot of gas from Russia…Belarus because a lot of the oil and gas lines went through her country and onto other European countries. He doubted the two women would have much to say, this was a dispute between himself and their brother – but he would perhaps still have to take into consideration their thoughts and actions. Sometimes, Norway really wanted to burn his suit and take up pillaging and fighting like he'd done so many centuries ago – life was so much easier then…

The Grey Zone…that was the sole reason he was here. They had been arguing over this damn thing for close to 45 years. Really…what was so difficult about just dividing it in the middle? Sighting to himself he stepped up to the snow covered building and knocked twice, stepping back a bit to allow some space between him and whoever would be opening the door. Physical contact was not too high on his list…Personal space was, after all, something to be respected

He could hear strange noises from inside the building coupled with foot steps and a pleasant female voice telling him she's be right there.

A shiver of cold ran down his spine as the door opened and a pretty blonde woman wearing blue overalls smiles sweetly at him.

_"Mr. Norway! Please come inside!"_ The woman he recognised as Ukraine stepped away and waved him inside. Norway offered her a small smile and a soft 'thank you' as he entered the building. His deep blue eyes scanned the entrance, it wasn't cold or unwelcoming, in fact, Norway found it to be rather pleasant. He unravelled his navy blue scarf and shrugged off his heavy woollen coat and hung them onto a nearby coat hanger. Ukraine smiled pleasantly at him before bouncing down the long hallway, Norway rolled his eyes as the odd sound started the second she moved. 'No wonder Denmark isn't allowed near her' he mused to himself before following after the busty woman.

Halfway down the hallway where two heavy wooden doors, intricately carved with several beautiful designs, some Norway found familiar to carvings in his own home, others where more alien and exotic to his eyes, Ukraine pushed the doors open and stepped inside motioning for Norway to follow after her.

The first thing that his eyes fell upon was the large Victorian styled map hanging on the walls, showing the old Tsarist Russian empire, the second thing he noticed was that Russia was, indeed, not alone at all. Sitting next to the tall, smiling nation was a pale and platinum blonde woman, her face a cold and neutral expression, betraying little emotion. Belarus…he had never really spoken to her, most nations shied away from her, as she was fiercely attached to her brother and her government left much to be desired in the human right's department

Still, Norway had to admit, she was incredibly pretty…

Russia rose out of his chair and extended a large hand towards Norway. He took it with a slight smile, and shook it, not winching as the larger man's hand almost crushed some of his bones in the death-grip hand-shake.

_"Thank you for coming"_ Russia smiles his trademark childish grin at the Norwegian. From the corner of his eye, Norway could see Belarus giving him a glare that could stop the wildest of animals and make the bravest of men freeze in their tracks. Norway simply just stared back with a bored expression before turning his full attention back to Russia. Belarus wouldn't be of any threat to him…

_"It was no trouble….I just wish this matter to be solved peacefully…."_ His monotone voice didn't seem to lessen the Russian's smile the slightest

_"Da! This will be a way to strengthen our countries' relationship." _Russia squeezed his hand tighter before letting go, Norway winched slightly but made no other movement.

_"Sit down"_ what was perhaps meant as a friendly and nice gesture, was far from it as the Russian man more or less pushed Norway down into a chair. Again he noticed that Belarus glared at him. He knew she liked her brother more than most people would perhaps call healthy, but the sudden chill in the room was, well, perhaps not quite what he had expected.

Ukraine seemed to go a few shades paler and spared him a worried look. _"Ahh…I'm so terribly sorry Mr. Norway!"_ tears where already forming at her eyes _"T-The heater must be broken! I'll…light the fireplace immediately"_

Norway shook his head and offered her a slight smile

_"There is no need Miss. Ukraine for such a thing on my behalf…I am not bothered by the cold…"_

At this Russia smiled, Norway couldn't help but notice how he had tried to scoot slightly away from his sister and that his grin had faded just the slightest at the edges when the temperature had dropped.

Okay, so perhaps Belarus was still a threat, but he wasn't going to let that face him the slightest at the moment.

* * *

For the remainder of the meeting he avoided as much physical contact with Russia as he could, it seemed to at least calm Belarus slightly, as the temperature in the room rose a few degrees again. Damn that General Winter…Norway was willing to bet the tree fellow nations in this room was related to him somehow…

After a few negotiations back and forward, the two bordering nations finally came to an agreement of where the 'Grey Zone' would be split.

It was approximately 50/50…something Norway had for years been trying to tell Russia was the most logical division of the place. He was fully aware Russia had perhaps gotten the largest oil reserves hiding under the arctic sea, but he was far ahead in producing and handling the technology needed to extract the oil from the under ground reserves.

At his suggestion of a Norwegian company helping our Russia in exchange for some of the profit, Belarus' eyes narrows while Russia's smile widened

_"Da that would be fine!"_ Russia 'patted' him on the back, making Norway almost spill his drink that Ukraine had been so nice to pour for him. Russia, America and Denmark had one thing in common…neither of them knew their own strength (or if they did, they liked to make others uncomfortable or in pain)

Norway rose from his seat and shook Russia's hand again. A deal well done, all in all, in his mind.

_"You can not leave yet…you are staying for dinner, da?"_

Norway froze momentarily at this suggestion, but was quick to compose himself again.

_"I really do not wish to be a bother…"_

_"Oh of course you're not!"_ Ukraine chirped happily in _"I'll go start immediately"_

And with that the large busted nation skipped off, leaving Norway alone with two nations that both where considered by most…utterly insane.

_"This needs a celebration"_ Russia stated like it was a mater-of-fact_ "I'll go get the vodka!"_ his voice was so full of happiness at his own idea Norway couldn't help but chuckle. This caught the attention of Belarus, who once again glared daggers at Norway as Russia left the room

'Great…this really isn't good' he inwardly groaned at his predicament. But as centuries of fighting had taught him, panicking would do him no good. He once again sat down in the large, soft sofa. Within moments Belarus was in front of him, leaning uncomfortably close and with a sharp kitchen knife pressed against his throat. He didn't even bother questioning why she had a knife with her to a 'diplomatic' meeting…

_"You know…usually diplomacy is the better way to solve disputes…" _his voice was still monotone. Nations didn't die, it was just terribly uncomfortable to be wounded, but showing fear was not really part of Norway's personality.

_"Shut up"_ Belarus hissed_ "How dare you laugh at Brother?"_ Her eyes was staring into his, her knife didn't even for a second move. Norway sighted and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again and meeting her icy cold stare with one of boredom

_"Really…all I did was chuckle…."_

_"Silence"_ she hissed back _"you find him laughable do you not?"_

Was this woman for real? Norway had met his share of strange nations and people…but Belarus was winning medals here. Although taking his eyes of her was proving to be very difficult, not because she was a threat (she was that too), but because her beauty was hard to ignore. A voice in his head was telling him he had terrible tastes in women…the fact that the voice sounded like Denmark really didn't surprise him the slightest.

_"I do not find Russia 'laughable' in the slightest Miss Belarus… I do however; find his love for vodka amusing…"_ he had to pick his words carefully here, a wrong word and Belarus was sure to slit his throat, and really, blood was terribly difficult to get out of fabric…

_"I would also like to point out Miss, that I have just been in a meeting with Russia, you yourself was here the entire time, and I think you will find that my behaviour has been far from offensive on any level"_

Belarus narrowed her eyes but the knife at his throat was moved slightly further from him.

Norway decided to seize this opportunity and grabbed a hold of Belarus wrist. The woman's eyes widened before giving him a snarl as she struggled against his grip. Weak was not something she could ever be described as, that much was very, very obvious to the Norwegian nation, but despite Belarus having a lot of strength for such a delicate frame, Norway was stronger, he also had the advantage of height on his side.

Really, what was taking Russia so long?

Actually, Norway knew the answer to that question…most likely he had run off from Belarus and was now happily drinking the vodka on his own…at least it meant no one was here to see him fight back…

_"I do believe Miss, you've stepped a bit too much into my personal space"_ A small smirk spread across Norway's lips _"and that's not very polite now is it?"_

Belarus struggled against his grip, raising a foot to kick him in the shin, the only place her restrained body could reach at the moment.

A small growl escaped from Norway, the male nation obviously not amused by the blonde female's antics.

Pulling her down roughly onto the sofa he was quick to pin her down with his weight. He had however, not quite taken into account the knife, still in her hand, and as he shifted their position she managed to give him a rather large gash on his arm. He glared angrily at her, tightening his grip on her wrist and twisting her arm slightly, forcing her to let go of the weapon. _"That was un-necessary_" he growled

_"You deserved it, you bastard"_ she sneered in response and spat in his face. _"I have no reason to be civil to the likes of you"_

_"Well then I have no reason to be civil to you either…."_ He wiped the spit away on his jacket sleeve, not for a second loosening his grip on her – he wasn't taking any chances. Any freedom given to her and she was bound to produce a knife form somewhere…one knife wound was one to many already. Norway did not fancy having even more inflicted upon himself.

Leaning down closer to her, staring into her midnight blue eyes, he had the urge to do something…something that was bound to get him killed…but none the less, he did it.

Norway closed the small distance between them; his lips touching hers. First softly, then with more feeling and force.

Belarus' eyes widened and she struggled against him, but he paid her no mind. She'd invaded his personal space for stupid reasons, she'd have to deal with the consequences of that…on his terms.

* * *

_W.N: la la la laa~~_

_let's see if I can continue this~~_

_Rewiews/Comments would be nice (I apolegise for any spelling mistakes, I try my hardest to find them all, but some always escape me)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N : Here we go! Chapter two!_

* * *

Dinner was to put it mildly – awkward. Belarus was glaring daggers at him so hard Norway was fairly sure the female nation had managed to tear small holes in his clothes. Or it was from the living room encounter…either way; it was becoming chillier and chillier in the room by the minute. Ukraine – bless her – was trying so very hard at being a good host. She rushed about, serving them all with starters first and then the main meal. At Norway's remark that she was an excellent cook she blushed hard and tried to hide her face. Russia was on, what Norway presumed to be, his 7th bottle of vodka. The only nation Norway had ever seen drink more than that in one night was Finland, however, Norway had a sinking feeling he was going to be the witness of having that 'record' beaten.

"Ukraine has prepared a room for you, da" Russia smiled like an innocent child before filling Norway's glass again with vodka. "You will be comfortable there tonight" It wasn't a question or a fact…it was an order. Inwardly, Norway groaned and wondered how close his room would be to the siblings'. He desperately hoped he'd be far, far away from them all. He licked his dry lips, feeling the slight cut on the left side. Belarus was a woman to be reckoned with, and once she had gotten over the initial shock of his actions, she had been quick to device up some way to get the Nordic man off her. Norway had narrowly escaped another dagger but had it not been for Russia having entered the room at the perfect time – he was fairly certain Belarus would have hit him eventually. She also had sharp teeth. It was no wonder she was good with knives.

Belarus had hidden her knives and straightened her dress and hair in just seconds, although the glare had only intensified. Russia smiling and patting the smaller man's back just made everything worse. And now, dinner was like a perfect example of 'quiet before the storm'. As long as Ukraine and Russia where around he was safe. However, Ukraine was constantly rushing about, and Norway could see that Russia was very eager to get away from his sister. If it wasn't for the expression on Belarus face when he had kissed her, he would have though it really had not been worth it.

He resisted the temptation to smirk at her, but when her foot connected with his shin under the table and sent a wave of pain through his entire leg, he decided two could play this game. (Honestly, what was it with her and aiming for his legs? The bruises would be a horribly vivid blue and purple by tomorrow at this rate) Russia was too drunk to notice the slight wince, but Belarus noticed, and a smile of victory spread across her face. Before she could take aim again, Norway moved his chair just slightly more towards Russia – pretending to reach for the vodka bottle. Her smile vanished before she tried again. Norway was more prepared, and simply slid his chair further out from the table and leant back, giving a small smirk and raising his glass in a mock 'cheers' to Belarus.

Despite the numerous attempts at hurting him, the rest of dinner went rather well. Norway went back for second at dessert. The chocolate Torte was exceptionally good, and when he was offered coffee to go with it, he almost completely forgot about the wounds Belarus had inflicted upon him so far. After the meal he did try and excuse himself, trying to get away from Belarus before she could catch him alone, Ukraine had sadly disappeared to somewhere unknown to him and thus he was left with the two most insane nations in one room. Russia gave a worried and almost frightened look at the prospect of being left alone with Belarus, somewhere in his drunken mind; the idea that Belarus should show Norway to his room came about. "There is no need Russia, I can find it on my ow—" "Nyet, Belarus will show you, da!" Norway desperately wanted to strangle the Russian nation right there and then, but that would defiantly not be good for business or international relations – although he was fairly sure he'd be deemed a hero by some nations if he did. If anything the room was surely to be where the guestrooms always where – it might have been a long time since he had stayed the night in Russia's house, but little had changed.

Norway held open the door for Belarus "Ladies first" he smirked before slipping quietly out of the dining room after her. Despite the inevitable feeling of dread and terror building up inside him, he wasn't going to let it show in any way. In a way, it was like handling a wild animal, although he'd already made the mistake of looking into her eyes more than once. Even the trolls in his country where more peaceful and docile than the female nation. That though made him chuckle out loud to himself. Belarus immediately spun around- reflexes faster than a cat's and again the sensation of cold steel against his skin could be felt.

"Are we really going to do this again…?" Norway sighted, the hallway was dim and badly lit, but the glimmer of the polished metal knife was still visible. Belarus' eyes where aflame with rage. "You are nothing but a parasite in this house" she sneered "and I want you gone" Out of the millions of witty replies Norway had formulated, his mind decided to choose the worst one. "Funny, that's what your brother thinks of you…what a coincidence" Belarus fumed and pressed the knife towards his chest as hard as she could, unfortunately for her, Norway had been just the slightest bit quicker and with a nimble movement knocked the knife out of her hand. "Not that I think it's deserved…" He bent down to retrieve the knife, twirling it between his fingers. "Give it back" came the chillingly cold reply; Norway ignored her and simply carried on down the hallway towards where he presumed his room was located. He couldn't hear the sound of her feet until he had rounded the corner.

Pressing himself as close to the wall as possible, trying his best to blend in with the shadows he carefully waited until Belarus rounded the corner to. In her frenzy and annoyance she didn't even notice him there. Instead she simply carried on down the hallway towards his bedroom. Smiling to himself he silently followed after her.

Belarus stopped outside the heavy wooden door and listened. She couldn't hear any movements on the other side, and assumed the Nordic had gone to bed. Carefully and as quietly she could, the Belarusian nation twisted the doorknob and opened the door, slipping inside as stealthily as she could. Only a few steps behind her, Norway resisted the temptation to chuckle. Just as silently he slipped in behind her, his eyes already accustomed to the dark. Belarus was making her way towards his bed, Ukraine had already made it, and to be honest, it looked rather inviting. Belarus was slightly confused; she threw the covers away, but was still met with an empty bed. She was deep in though about where the Nordic nation could have gone, impatiently tapping her foot on the floorboards.

"Looking for something?" His voice jolted her out of her own thoughts and she spun around with a yelp. Norway noted she had reached for a knife – that thankfully was not there; twirling her weapon in-between his fingers again he stared into her midnight blue eyes. "Could it be this you are looking for…or is it something else altogether you want?" He leant in closer, bending down slightly. He was a good 15cm taller than her, something Belarus was painfully aware of at the moment. While Norway might not appear to be the tallest person due to usually standing next to Sweden or Denmark, when it was only the two of them in the dark room, he almost towered over her. Norway wasn't as tall as Russia, but the difference that made him seem so much taller was that Russia never willingly came this close to her, nor did he ever bend down. Her brother always tried to flee or lean away from her. Norway didn't seem to be frightened at all – quite the contrarily. The more she had tried the deter him and get rid of this leech, the more adamant on staying he had become.

Belarus tried to make a quick grab of her knife but the taller nation just held it as high above him as he could. Belarus eyes narrowed dangerously. "Give it back you pest!" Belarus tried to jump up after it, but she only found herself cursing the man's height and longer arms. "I'll give it back eventually, when you stop trying to murder me" "I was not going to kill you, just castrate you" There was not a single hint of a joke in her voice – this only amused Norway more. "All the more reason to not give it back to you" Belarus went silent, her mind was racing. "Why?" "Why what?" "Why did you kiss me….?" Alright, he had to admit, he was not expecting that question. In his brief movement of confusion, Belarus took the opportunity to knee him directly in the groin.

Norway buckled over in pain and let go of the knife, with a swift moment Belarus swiped it back and stood over the Nordic male. "That's what you get" she spat before sending a well aimed kick at his shin again. Norway groaned and really wished he could die right now. "Bitch" he managed to breathe out raggedly. Belarus glared before heading toward the door "This isn't over…insect!" and with that slammed the door. It took Norway a good fifteen minutes before he was able to shakily stand up and crawl into bed. Tomorrow was not looking good.

* * *

_A.N: argghhh...I had such a writers block halfway through this. I wanted to keep it balanced but I'm better at writing Norway as a cunning bastard than Belarus. Hopefully her revenge was suitable~~_


	3. Chapter 3

Norway rolled out of bed before the sun had even risen. The bruises on his legs had hardly disappeared – painful reminder of last night. A quick shower made him feel a bit better, but it wasn't until he was seated in the kitchen with a large cup of coffee that he was back to a rather pleasant mood. Russia was no where to be seen, and he'd met Ukraine as she was about to head out to do shopping. Something about 'stocking up' or what-not. He was frankly too grumpy to care at that moment. Not until he had had his morning coffee was he in any mood to talk to anyone.

He had found some cereal and milk, and after peering at the back of the box deemed it safe to eat. He was halfway through his 3rd cup of coffee when a still sleepy Belarus entered, rubbing her eyes and yawning ever so slightly. Just as she passed the table, Norway stuck out his foot and tripped the female nation, sending the still tired nation straight to the floor. "Nice view" a small chuckle before Norway resumed his morning coffee. Belarus scrambled up from the floor, still tired but angry like there was no tomorrow. "Why are you still here you heathen bastard?" She was furious and flustered, but truthfully, still very beautiful. "I was offered coffee" came the calm reply as Norway poured himself a fourth cup of coffee. "That's no reason to still be here, go home! You're mere presence offends me!" at this Norway chuckled before offering her a cup of coffee "Not a morning person, are you? Drink this" Belarus took the cup with a snarl and moved to sit on the opposite side of the table; vary of any movement the Norwegian male did. She'd get revenge for the 'accidental' trip.

They sat in silence, Belarus glaring daggers and arrows while Norway just continued to ignore her, occasionally trying to make sense of the Russian newspaper Ukraine left on the table. His Russian was rusty – very rusty – but he made out something about a storm.

Ukraine returned around ten, carrying several bags of groceries. Norway stood up and offered to help her put the stuff away. She laughed and smiled, and thanked Norway for being so helpful. While the two moved about in the kitchen, Belarus grumpily crossed her arms and stared at Norway, not wanting the Nordic to stay here a second longer, yet she doesn't want to let him out of her sight. It is a personal and silent war being waged. And Belarus aimed to win it – somehow.

Russia didn't surface until lunch, by that time the snow was falling thick and heavy, and the wind howled outside. When Norway tried to leave, he was held back by a very strong and smiling Russia. The smile wasn't a happy one; it was one that seems to say: 'you can't leave me snowed in with _her _'. Part of him wondered if he was trapped in a low budget horror movie, where he couldn't trust anyone but himself.

Norway spent most of the afternoon in Russia's library, flipping through old books in various languages, occasionally picking up a book he half way recognised and then trying to read it in Russian. Belarus watched him closely the entire time, because she knew the Nordic was up to something – she was just unsure of what.

* * *

"You're plotting something, I just know it" Norway put the book down and stared at her over the top of his reading glasses. "What makes you think that?"

"I know your kind, you only want to exploit my brother, invade him, hurt him…but I'm not going to let you"

Norway sighted and stood up, placing the book back in it's rightful place before stuffing his glasses into his breast pocket. "Well, you are correct…" A large smile of triumph appeared on Belarus' face "But you are also very, very wrong" Her smile faltered again. What do you mean with that?" she took a step closer. She didn't trust him the slightest, but she figured he now knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Norway didn't reply, simply remained silent and went back to looking at the antique books. "I am not exploiting your brother in any way" His words made Belarus blink in surprise and take one step closer; she hadn't expected him to speak so suddenly – She had gotten so used to the Nordic male ignoring her questions. "We are mutually benefitting in this agreement and with me helping him…" Norway turned around and closed the small distance between them quickly "You benefit too"

Her eyes narrowed "Explain more…how do I benefit?" He smiled knowingly and sat down in the couch, ignoring her question again. He knew she was far from stupid, but Belarus was also curious and used to people being so intimidated by her that they let her have her way. Norway was going against this – and her confusion and frustration amused him to no end.

She sat down right next to him, leaning closer. "I asked you a question…"

"Do I have to remind you of the last time you where this close to me on a sofa?"

Belarus quickly scrambled to the other end of the couch and gave him an angry look. "You wouldn't dare!" "Maybe, maybe not" came the bored reply as he flipped through an old history book.

After several moments of silence from the Nordic nation, Belarus became impatient. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. She crawled slowly towards him – like a cat stalking an unsuspecting prey. Norway paid her no mind, not even a glance from the corner of his eyes. But he could hear her move and inwardly braced himself for whatever it was to come.

"How exactly does your deal benefit me? Tell me…" Belarus jabbed him sharply in the ribs with a pointed finger. He flinched ever so slightly before slowly turning to look at her "You where there during the meeting, figure it out yourself"

This earned him an angry huff and some slightly flushed cheeks "I didn't pay attention, I was making sure Brother was not stolen by the likes of you"

Norway raises an eyebrow questionably – she really wasn't joking.

"I don't swing that way" came the dead panned reply before he turned away and continued reading.

Belarus blinked in confusion – although it might explain the Norwegian's rather _odd_ behaviour, it wasn't anything she'd expected him to say at all. Then again…he did kiss her. The memory almost made her blush; nevertheless she refused to back down. Two could play this 'game'.

"I want you to tell me"

"Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me, so there is no reason for me to tell you anything" He was still focused on the book on his hands and that annoyed Belarus more than she'd like to admit – he was also awfully cocky. With a swift movement she yanked the book out of Norway's hands and smiled triumphantly.

"Tell me"

Norway sighted and flexed his fingers where the book used to be just seconds ago.

"Most petroleum gas from Russia is sent through your country, ja?"

Belarus nodded but stayed quiet, she wanted him to continue, not state facts she already knew. "Well, the more Russia exports through your country, the more money it will mean for you. He can not transport it all the way for free" He paused and looked at her. "Am I not correct?" Belarus gave a short nod but her frown remained – she didn't like having to admit the Nordic nation had a point. Norway snatched the book back and flipped through the pages again, trying to find the page he had last read.

"You are obviously only doing this for your own benefit" Belarus had to find some proof that Norway was the devil himself, so she could show her brother what a worthy ally she was instead of him. "Everyone benefits from this deal, I am not that generous…my people need work and money too you know" Norway clamped the book shut and met her gaze – Belarus couldn't find any trace of emotion in them. No anger, no fear, no hatred – nothing. It was like staring into an endless abyss. A shiver ran down her spine – there was something about Norway that made him appear more intruding than annoying to her at this moment. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she wanted those eyes to show some emotion, hate, anger, sadness… anything – as long as it wasn't that cold, lifeless stare he seemed to always have.

Norway kept his gaze, focusing on noting in particular but somehow still looking into her eyes. Belarus felt herself captivated in his eyes, sapphire blue, glinting in the low light, as if his eyes held an entire ocean. Although she couldn't quite figure out what type of ocean – knowledge perhaps…or did the Nordic nation have more emotions that he'd let other see? Belarus leant in further; she could smell his scent now. He smelt faintly of pine and snow, there was also something she'd hardly ever had the opportunity to know much about – the sea. There was definitely a lingering of the salty ocean on him; she was a landlocked country, this was exotic, exciting and intoxicating all at once.

Belarus concluded that if the idiot male nation didn't drink as much coffee as he did, he'd smell like heaven.

"What it is with you and invading my personal space?" His monotone voice made her blink, but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from his, it was like being hypnotised. Belarus simply could not escape. His gaze never left her, never strayed away from her eyes for even a second.

She could feel his breath on her skin now, and it sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn't because he was cold, quite the contrary – to Belarus, Norway appeared warm.

Suddenly she felt a hand carefully cup her chin – another shiver, but she didn't flinch, she found herself unable to move. Much like the first time, his actions where so strange and alien to her. This wasn't the actions of the Norway she had been told about. Everyone always spoke about how cold he was – but Belarus didn't feel any cold where their skin came in contact. She felt _warm_. A strange kind of security.

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was doing. It was all a silly impulse he tried to tell himself – just like the kiss. He shouldn't do this – he knew that. Not only was Belarus violent and unpredictable, but what would Russia do if he ever found out about this?

The little voice in the back of his mind hummed something about the Russian nation not caring. Norway had to admit the 'Denmark' coincidence had a rather valid point. On the other hand: since when did anything related to Denmark ever make sense or sound logical? Perhaps he'd been drinking too much lately.

Her skin was almost as cold as ice – he had barely noticed the last time – yet it didn't bother him. Snow and ice where nothing new. To him - her pale, smooth and cold skin was like a breath of fresh air on a cold winter's morning. If it hadn't been for knowing she carried several knives on her, Norway would have kissed her right there and then again.

The small cut in his lip where she had bit him was still there, he ran his tongue across his lips, stopping to 'taste' the cut made by the female nation. Perhaps it was just his imagination, or because she was so close it could happen again – but Norway swore he could still taste her.

He moved his hand slightly and the sudden movement made Belarus snap out of her 'trance', a knife instantly drawn. Norway evaded the first jab, but it sent him tumbling off the sofa and onto the floor – Belarus fell down in the momentum, cursing under her breath. Norway tried to push her off him – not really wanting any more knifes sunk into his skin at the very moment. He tried to move one arm, but Belarus was slightly quicker this time and pinned his arm to the floor with her knife – another perfectly good shirt ruined.

Tugging harshly he heard the sound of his shirt ripping - and as much as that annoyed him at least he could move again.

Belarus was far from happy and tried to punch the Nordic nation with all her might, Norway blocked her blow and managed to restrain both her hands with one of his – wrapping his hand around her slender wrists. The female nation was furious now and with a twist got one arm free, yanking Norway's collar and bringing him closer to her own face. Norway was busy trying to ensure Belarus would be unable to kick him again, but he did hear the sound of his shirt tearing even more as Belarus tried to strangle him with one hand. (In hindsight, wearing a tie was perhaps not the best idea he'd ever had)

The two nations where so preoccupied in fighting each other that neither of them noticed they where being observed until they heard a chilly "What is this?" from the door.

Norway and Belarus froze in their positions.

Russia was standing in the doorway, looking far from amused. Norway wasn't sure who the hatred was aimed at – him, Belarus or both of them.

His right hand was on Belarus' thigh – her dress had somehow gotten slightly hitched up in the process of their little fight. Norway's left hand was holding onto her left hand, while Belarus' right hand was holding tightly onto his now very ripped shirt. Both where flustered after their brief struggle.

It couldn't have looked more suggestive unless they'd put on some romantic music in the background and lit some candles.

Belarus immediately let go of Norway's collar and tie – and with her hand gone, his head slammed down against the floor. The Nordic nation cursed loudly before sitting up, pushing Belarus off him, ignoring a rather angry Russia for rubbing the back of his head – hardwood floor and skulls are never a good combination.

"I demand an explanation…" Russia's voice was dead cold. Norway inwardly groaned as he picked himself up from the floor, dusting his tattered shirt down and straightening his rather mangled tie. Belarus had run to her brother and was apologising profoundly and rapidly. Or so Norway presumed – he had no real grasp of Belarusian.

"Norway…we shall have a little 'talk', da?"

"Certainly. Is after dinner alright?" Norway hoped after dinner and not before – by then this might have been forgotten.

"Nyet, now." Russia pushed his sister off him and left the room. Norway knew to follow.

Well – at least this might mean his death would be quick and painless.

* * *

_A.N:_

_Arghh. This was hell. I realised halfway through this that I'd written it all in the wrong tense (one of these days I'll stop writing at midnight)_

_I have a sneaky feeling some of this might still be in the wrong tense...so I guess I'll fix as my stupid brain registers them. Apart from that…I hope I've not made either of them too OOC and that this still flows nicely as a story~_

_Thank you all for the reviews and comments so far! They make me so happy! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: OMG. This is super late! OTL. I am so, so, so sorry! Thank you all for being so patient with me! I'm pretty sure the previous chapters need a good re-writing; so I'm trying to do that while continuing this story.  
Hope I'm not disappointing anyone_.

* * *

Belarus walked back and forth in front of the large wooden door. She had been refused to enter and had given up trying to hear the conversation going on between the two men on the other side of the heavy wooden doors.

She was cold sweating – this was a disaster!

Her dear older brother had refused to listen to her when she tried to explain how it was all that stupid Norwegians' fault! See bit her nails as she continued her frantic phasing in the hallway. Belarus wanted Norway gone; she wanted him as far away from her brother as possible, yet not being able to hear their conversation did little to ease her worry.

Meanwhile, Norway was sitting, highly uncomfortable, across from Russia.

Russia wasn't smiling, and Norway couldn't quite determine if that was a good or bad sign.

"You explain what happened, understood? I then decide what to do with you, da?" Russia smiled, his eyes closed – giving the impression that he was happy and harmless. The reality was the complete opposite.

Norway sighted and rubbed his temples – he wasn't quite sure how he'd get himself out of this.

"Russland, I think you've got the wrong impression here..."

"Perhaps, but that is why you explain it to me."

Faen, he had to think of something quickly.

"Well...Belarus is sometimes a bit of a burden for you...ja?"

He tried to choose his words as carefully as possible.

Russia's eyes narrowed but he motioned for Norway to continue. One could almost see the larger man's gears turning inside his mind as Norway spoke. Clearly there were a lot of mixed emotions tied into this.

"Currently she is too preoccupied trying to well...murder me to pay to much attention to you, am I not right?"

Russia nodded weakly.

Norway resisted smiling in victory – he had struck gold – or perhaps just bronze, but he was perhaps at least going out of this house in his own clothes - alive – not dead in a black body-bag.

"So why don't we just see this as you having had a little vacation and when I leave I'll pretend she never held a knife to my throat..." He picked absent-mindedly at his very ripped shirt.

"Hmm...deal, but if you touch my sestrya again..." Russia didn't need to finish that sentence to make Norway understand.

"Ja ja...I leave tomorrow...we forget this."

The two nations rose to shake hands before Russia let him return to his room. Norway had to dodge a few icy glares from Belarus as he made his way to his room – careful to lock and barricade the door once inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The snow hadn't disappeared at all, but Norway decided he'd rather risk the snow than another night in the Russian household.

Belarus was nowhere to be seen as he left, but he could feel her eyes watching him from somewhere in the house as he trotted through the knee high snow.

Unbeknown to him, the Belarussian woman had chewed her nails till they were flaked and ripped – such a contrast from her normally well maintained and taken care of nails.

It was late when he finally arrived back to his own house. Despite his best efforts and wearing warm and waterproof clothing, Norway was still soaked to the bone. A feeling he didn't really consider pleasant. Muttering a quiet thanks to whatever God invented wool, he managed to pry the wet clothes off and hang them to dry in his bathroom.

Changing into loose jeans and a large hand knitted sweater, Norway settled down in the sofa with a large mug of coffee and the evening news on low volume on the television.

The large grandfather clock made a comforting ticking noise – soothing even.

Coupled with the various familiar accents of the NRK newsreaders on TV, Norway nodded quickly off to sleep.

Despite spending the night on the couch – Norway felt a lot more refreshed. The constant worry of a psychotic Russia or Belarus lurking in every shadow had dispersed the moment he was within the walls of his own home.

A quick shower, a change of clothes and a nice breakfast later, Norway felt ready to actually go back to work.

Pouring a large mug of coffee, he headed to his study to face the ever growing mountains of official documents to read, sign and send back.

Making a note to ensure he filed and sent of a copy of the Grey-Zone contract with Russia, he continued on with the paperwork.

Right before lunch the post arrived – with even more letters from his boss.

Norway inwardly groaned as he sat down to sift through them all.

Electricity bills.

Road tax.

_Pension? _Norway stared at the letter_. S_ince when did his government pay him pension? He frowned and vowed to send a Nisse to deal with the new secretary at parliament. Fair enough they where in on the secret – but there was no need to point out he was older than any building still left standing in Norway.

Continuing to flip through his letters, one finally caught his eye.

He'd recognise that handwriting anywhere.

Denmark.

Sighing, Norway carefully ripped the letter open with a letter-opener from his desk drawer, shaped nicely like and old viking sword (A present from Denmark on his birthday a few years ago.) Inside was neatly folded piece of paper, which Norway unfolded carefully.

He always did prefer letters instead of e-mails. Things looked better and seemed to be more sincere in the form of a letter. He had a bad habit of ignoring e-mails for a while. Letters on the other hand – he'd read and reply to as soon as he could.

It started out as almost any letter from Denmark did. A log ramble about his week, what the weather was like; if he'd met any one interesting and such – It was almost like having the loud Dane in the same room. Save for the fact that no beer was consumed and nothing got broken by the taller nation's antics.

Skimming down the page Norway finally found the reason for why Denmark had sent him a letter.

The Copenhagen Climate conference.

Norway blinked – he'd completely forgotten about that. A quick glance at his calender confirmed it: he had written it down, but spontaneously forgotten about it the moment negotiations with Russia became a reality. Norway had to admit it was very apparent that business and profit came before caring for the environment. He wasn't particularity proud of that. Attending this conference was perhaps more needed than initially thought.

Sifting though a desk drawer he found pen and paper and began to reply.

A week later Norway was greeted at the Copenhagen airport by a very enthusiastic Denmark. The taller man waved him over – the idiot had even made a sign with a Norwegian flag drawn onto it

The car trip to the conference centre was filled with Denmark's chatter. Norway tuned out of it after five minutes and instead just watched Copenhagen glide past the car window – silently thanking the Dane for not insisting they use bikes this time.

The conference itself was rather uneventful. A lot of arguing and accusations all around. Norway once again got called out for drilling for oil – a fact he coolly defended with the argument that until someone found a cheaper and easier solution to run all the worlds transport he wouldn't stop.

This shut a few nations up, but the argument continued for hours upon hours.

By the end of it all, Norway wanted nothing more than to punch a few television presenters. Namely the ones who kept miss informing their viewers. Denmark seemed to like the idea.

The Nordics were the last to leave – almost.  
Halfway out he door Norway realised he'd left his scarf in the meeting room, telling the others to go on ahead of him he hurried back to fetch it.

The sigh that met him froze him to the spot in the doorway to the meeting room.  
Belarus was sitting hunched over the table – using his scarf as a pillow.

Well that was certainly not what he expected to find. Wasn't she supposed to have left with Russia an hour ago?

Norway scratched his head thoughtfully before making his way over to the female nation.

"Sleeping there is not the best idea...building gets cold at night."

Belarus jolted up and stared at him, a mix of embarrassment and anger shown in her eyes at being discovered.  
"None of your business!" She snarled angrily and stood up so quickly her chair topped over, falling to the ground with a dulled thud.

"Sure, if you say so." Norway rolled his hand and extended his arm towards her.

Belarus regarded the hand with a suspicious look before her gaze trailed up his arm to meet his stare.  
"What do you want?"

"My scarf." Norway replied with a sigh, pointing to the garment still in her hand. "It's mine and I want it back."

The female nation's cheeks flushed as she took a small step backwards. The scarf had been handing over one of the chairs and in a fit of desperation and anger she'd taken it. It hadn't taken her long to realise who's it was. The scent that lingered on it was exactly the same scent she remembered from when Norway had visited her brother.

However; Belarus had no wish to admits she found the smell of pine and sea to be very calming.

His hand was still outstretched towards her and with a deep breath she handed the scarf over.  
"Next time you should not forget you things."

The Nordic nation seemed to not even be aware of the venom in her voice as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"So buying you dinner for finding it is out of the question then..." He shrugged and turned to leave.  
"Good luck finding your hotel. Russia left hours ago."  
Waving slightly he disappeared out of the conference room, a fuming Belarus glaring daggers after him.

Standing just outside the conference buildings doors, Norway cast a glance over Copenhagen – wondering if he should eat dinner at the hotel or find some small restaurant some place else. Denmark certainly had a lot to be proud of when it came to restaurants. Even Norway was willing to admit that at times.

A tug at his sleeve alerted him to someone else's presence to his right.  
"Well well...who do we have here?" He mocked in a sing-song voice.

Belarus glared up at him.  
"Quiet you heathen."

He let the comment slide as he chuckled.  
"Let me guess, you have no idea where to go – do you?"

The rather upset look that flashed through her eyes gave him the answer.

"I'll take you to the hotel, but not before I've had dinner. I'm starving."

Norway turned to look at Belarus with a small smile, suspecting she was just as hungry as him.  
"How about you?"

She shook her head, but the low grumbling that sounded from her stomach told him otherwise.

"Tsk, lying to me? I'm hurt."

Norway smirked and walked down the steps, Belarus' footsteps sounding right at his heels as she followed after him.  
"Where are you going?"

"Told you; I'm hungry."

Belarus frowned and punched him hard in the upper parts of his arm, causing Norway to flinch ever so slightly – oh yes; that's right. She wasn't exactly weak either. How could he have forgotten.

"Then eat at the hotel." Norway though she sounded like a stern teacher lecturing a wayward pupil.

"Don't patronise me." Norway cut back, getting a little fed-up about the constant anger and resentment in her voice.  
"Hotel has terrible food compared to some of the restaurants. If you don't want food you can sit and watch."

"You're a horrible man." Belarus fumed at him, wrapping her own scarf around her neck even tighter.

But despite her words she didn't once leave his side as they wandered around the streets of the Danish capital.

* * *

_A.N:_  
_So I finally have an idea of where this was supposed to go again...I swear I'll try and be less slow._  
_Cookies for those of you whoo actually still follow me and this story – you guys deserve a medal or something._


	5. Chapter 5

While it had been a while since he had been to Copenhagen – Norway wandered down each street with a certainty of where to find exactly what he wanted. It was not a city that spoke of unfamiliarity.  
Perhaps a few bad memories were connected to some places in the Danish capitol; but that did not make the streets any less familiar to Norway.  
Many years he had wandered them alone as well as with Denmark himself. Sometimes even with Iceland or Sweden.  
He didn't know Copenhagen as well as Denmark; no one could know a country's capitol as well as the nation them self, but he still knew a few places that sometimes not even locals we're quite aware of. Little pieces of memories tied to buildings and streets that spanned a lot of his long life was to be found at almost each turn of a corner. It was a little nostalgic – if not for a rather angry Belarus trailing behind him.

Belarus followed behind him; hands in her coat pocket and half her face hidden under her scarf.  
"Are we there yet?" she asked as they rounded a corner  
"You can turn around if you want to," Norway replied coolly and glanced both ways before crossing the street.  
Belarus sneered but continued following him down a narrow alleyway and out into another street.

"Here we go," Norway smiled slightly and gestured to a large and beautiful old hotel building.

"d'Angleterre?" She read the hotel's name out loud "What on earth is this place?"  
"Old hotel and restaurant, established in 1722; it's rather posh and perhaps a little gaudy in some ways, but the food is still good," he explained as he opened the door and walked inside. Belarus had to catch the door before it smashed into her. How rude of him.

She hovered behind him awkwardly as he spoke to a waiter; she didn't understand what was being said; but the waiter seemed pleased to show them to a table.

"You know this place well...?" Belarus looked at Norway with a slight tilt to her head once they were seated.  
"Used to eat here a lot with Denmark actually," Norway admitted as he slid one menu over the table to her.  
"The two of you? At such a posh place?" She raised an eyebrow, not believing the two Nordics could stay civil towards one another in such a posh place.

"You don't believe me?"  
"I don't believe anything you say to be honest," She replied, glaring at him from over the top of her menu.  
"And yet you're here with me in one of Copenhagen's most expensive restaurants, not the nicest thing to say to me now is it?"  
"You don't deserve courtesy," she sneered

Norway snorted and chocked back a laugh; only making Belarus more angry. She kicked him as hard as she could under the table – grinning a little behind her menu as she saw Norway wince.

The waiter who took their order only spoke Danish; and all conversation had to go via Norway. It annoyed Belarus and she cursed the man under her breath. Such a fancy place was bound to speak English; so she assumed Norway had told the man something while asking for a table.

"You're despicable," she grumbled as they waited for their food.  
"Is this because I kissed you?" he inquired, smirking ever so slightly  
"You had no right!" she hissed at him, gripping the white table cloth.

Norway sighed and lean back in his chair.  
"Do you want an apology or something?"  
"Of course I do! That was horrible of you!"

"Fine. I'm sorry I kissed you," Norway rolled his eyes "It was all my fault from the very start,"  
Belarus only huffed and sat there in silence till the food arrived.

Thinking he was maybe rid of her anger, Norway happily ate his food; pouring hem both a glass of wine.  
She glared at him occasionally between mouthfuls of food; but Norway had to admit to himself that it was actually rather endearing. It almost reminded him of when he'd be glaring at Denmark over dinner; years and years in a row. He had no sympathy for the Dane though; he had deserved the glares as much as he presumed he deserved them now himself.

"You're not sorry at all are you?" she asked. Pushing the plate of food away from herself.

"Sorry? No, I'm not," Norway admitted; drinking the last drop of wine from his gass before refilling it.  
Belarus tightened her hands into a hard fist; her nails digging into her skin.  
"You're nothing but a vile viking!"

"Oh; I'm sorry I decided to try and stop your relentless anger towards me in a non violent matter," he bit back, swirling the red liquid around in his glass.

"You were rude towards him, and I do not allow others to be rude to my brother!" her voice had a dangerous edge to it; but Norway paid it no mind.

"Right; so let me see if I get this right..." he put his glass down and folded his hands; resting his elbows on the table.  
"You will defend your brother to death so to speak; yet he himself seems to not care for you at all,"

"That is not true at all," she replied through clenched teeth.  
"Are you forgetting that he left you all alone in a capital city you hardly know anything about?" he responded with a calm voice.

Belarus' grimace faltered, and she blinked a few times before standing up and grabbing er coat.  
"I don't need you or anyone else," and with that she disappeared out of the restaurant.

Norway sat there for a moment until the waiter came up and asked him if his date had not found the food suitable.  
"She's not my date..." Norway mumbled as he stood up, handed the man some money and made his way out of the restaurant.

It was darker and colder; and he was thankful for his warm scarf as he set out to look for her.  
He wound is way through Copenhagen the way they had come, but when he reached the building they'd held the meeting at; he had not seen a trace of her.  
Grumbling he started to wander back to his hotel.

Halfway there his phone suddenly rang.  
Fumbling through his deep coat pocket he finally answered it.  
"Hallo?" he said as he continued walking; not recognising the number that flashed on the screen.

"How far away is the hotel from Nyhavn?" Belarus voice crackled through the line.  
"Are you lost?" Norway stopped in his tracks and glanced at the nearest street sign.  
Stormgade – the sign read. Belarus was the opposite direction of their hotel.  
"I'm not lost," she hissed through the phone before falling silent.

"Right, want me to just hang up then?"  
"No,"  
"Where are you in Nyhavn? Can you find back to the restaurant?" he asked as he turned around and started backtracking.  
"Think so," she replied, and Norway could hear her starting to walk.  
"Good, I'll see you soon then," he hung up and quickened his pace.

But the time he arrived at d'Angleterre again, Belarus was leaning against a tree close by.  
"Fancy seeing you here," he joked as he got close enough to her.  
"Not funny," she bit back "I want to go back to the hotel,"

Norway sighed and turned around, listening to her footsteps follow after him.  
A block away from the restaurant, he felt tug at his scarf.  
"Ja?" he stopped and turned to face her.  
"Do, do you really thing my brother hates me?"

Norway opened his mouth but promptly closed it again.  
He was going to tell her a plain and simple "yes." but there was something about the redness in her eyes that told him it wasn't the correct answer in this situation.  
"What do you think yourself?" he inquired carefully instead.

"I think brother doesn't want me near him any more, but I don't know why," she stared at the ground with a forlorn expression "I try so hard to please him, but it never seems to be enough," she sniffled.

Norway stood there and listened quietly, but at the sigh of a tear rolling down her cheek he had enough.  
"Come," he ordered, and took her hand, pulling her down the street with him.  
Belarus struggled for a few metres before resigning herself to following his lead.  
She said and did nothing as he led her back to the hotel and to her own room.

Norway started to worry as she simply took her coat off and sat like a doll on the edge of her bed, staring at her feet with glazed eyes.  
"Something wrong?" he inquired softly as he took a seat next to her.  
"You're going to hurt me now, aren't you?" she whispered in return

"Wh-what!?" Norway stammered and moved away from her.  
"That's what you wanted, isn't it? Hurt me?!"

He gaped and wanted to object; but he realised she was right. She'd annoyed him; and thus he had wanted to hurt her. Not physically; but perhaps a little mentally.

"I'm sorry, okay? I kind of..." he trailed off and scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the right words to use in this situation "I suppose I just wanted to make you open your eyes a little, But..." he trailed off again and turned his gaze to the hotel window.

"But what?" Belarus wondered out loud, slowly turning to look at him

"I forget how to play by everyone else rules I suppose," he admitted begrudgingly, making a small grimace.

"Rules? Is this all a game to you?" gone was the hint of worry in her voice; replaced instead by a fiery anger.

"Yes I suppose you could say tha-"  
Norway didn't get a change to finish his sentence before Belarus fist connected with his nose; he fell backward on the bed. His nose felt hot and painful; but worst of all was the sickening feeling of blood pouring out and down his face – some of it sliding down his throat. He could taste the bitter metallic taste at the very back of his throat. No amount of couching or sputtering made it go away either.

As he lay on the bed, pinching his nose hard to hopefully stop it from bleeding a lot faster, he had to cough when he felt the weight of Belarus settling to straddle him across his stomach.  
Her dress pooled over his abdomen and thighs; and through the tears in his eyes he could just make out her cold stare glaring at him.  
"You deserved that one," she whispered coolly as she leant over him, her long blonde hair tickling his face.  
"Maybe," he mumbled as he continued to pinch his nose with his right hand, his left one moving to grab a hold of her hair.  
Belarus yelped as he tugged it hard; his bloodstained hand transferring some of his blood to her lovely pale hair. "but you could have at least waited till I was finished talking before assaulting me. Crazy bitch," he growled as he pulled her hair to bring her face closer to his.

Belarus yelped at the tug of her hair, but was quick to wrap her hand around his throat.  
Norway gasped as he felt her hands start to cut of his air supply, and letting go of her hair and his nose he tried to claw at her hands.  
The feeling was terrifying.  
His mouth felt like it was being starved of air and filled with blood; horrible memories of being forced underwater for too long in the past flooded to his mind and his eyes went wide in fear.

Norway felt as if he was drowning in his own blood.

He tried to gasp for air, but her grip was like death; and soon he could feel his vision begin to blacken at the edges.  
The last thing he heard was the angry whisper of "Don't you start acting now you bastard," from Belarus before his vision went completely dark and everything went quiet around him.

* * *

_A.N:_  
_wow so sorry for long wait. but I think I'm back in the swing of this now! (final last words) _  
_short chapter this time; but I like leaving you on a cliff hanger. bwhaha_

_thank you all for being so patient! it means a lot and I hope I don't disappoint you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

[A.N: apologies of the long wait!]

* * *

Norway's eyes opened slowly – bright lights blinding him for a moment.  
He groaned as he shut his eyes once more, feeling a pounding headache and a stinging pain in his nose.  
Slowly he remembered what had happened.

Note to self; Belarus was frightfully good at punching.

"You're awake. Good,"

Norway blinked, surprised to hear her voice; and even more surprised to see her sitting by his bedside.  
Well that was not what he expected.

Hesitantly he sat up and rubbed his head, glancing around he could see traces of blood.  
Weird.

"Uh," Norway opened his mouth to ask her a question.  
"Shut it," Belarus hissed, and Norway promptly did as told, fast healing powers be damned – that had hurt.  
He was pretty sure she had broken his nose yesterday... was it yesterday?  
Norway turned to look at the alarm clock on the beside table.

Almost. He had only been out cold a few hours.

"You heal quick," she muttered, standing up and frowning – Norway noticed the bloodstains on her clothes.  
"One of my many talents," he said with a slight smile, touching his face tenderly.

"Tsk," Belarus scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest; glaring at him so intensely Norway was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'll just go get myself cleaned up..." he muttered, staggering to his feet and avoiding her glare as much as possible.  
Much to his relief he didn't look as bad as he thought he would.

Norway rubbed his now healed nose, sniffling a little at his own reflection. He was going to have to shave soon, and get more sleep. Those dark circles under his eyes weren't getting any lighter.  
What a mess of a day this was.

He tilted his head and inspected the bruises on his neck that weren't disappearing quite as fast as he had hoped they would. His body had prioritised healing his nose, bruises weren't something to waste 'energy' on so to speak.  
Good thing he wore shirts and ties – he'd hate to explain to people how he got those.

Belarus had cleaned him up while he was sleeping, and Norway wasn't sure what he thought about that.  
Splashing some cold water to his face to wake himself up, Norway could hear Belarus walk back and forth in the room.  
Awkward didn't even begin to cover what the atmosphere felt like right now.

"Sorry," Belarus mumbled weakly when he stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry too," he sighed.

Belarus bit her lip, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What's that look for?" he asked.  
"You're going to do something... some kind of revenge..."  
"No I'm not..."

She didn't move as he stepped closer, but Norway noticed her body tense.  
Belarus didn't believe him.  
Which he wasn't going to question – he wouldn't believe himself either in her shoes.

"So you're going to just play this game again?"

"Game? Oh, right...that game," Norway coughed. "No," he said after a moment of thought.

"Do you like to toy with people?" she hissed.  
"Are you going to let me answer this time or are you going to break my nose again?"

Norway almost wanted to smile as Belarus pulled a face; not at all amused by his joke.

"I'll refrain from breaking it again until you've spoken," she said after debating her options.

"How generous of you," Norway chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
He still felt a little woozy.

"You're a dick," she grumbled.  
"I think you've said that before," Norway replied with a grin, "No need to repeat yourself,"  
"No wonder no one likes you," she said coolly.

"I don't expect people to either," he shrugged.  
"Stop playing games and maybe you'd be less of a dick,"  
"I'm not playing games all the time," Norway rolled his eyes.  
"But you play them..."

"I get bored okay," Norway sighed, "I don't do it all the time... and maybe I've gotten worse over the years. I don't know. I don't exactly talk to many outside my family..."

"Why not? What's stopping you?" Belarus stared at him intensely; as if she was trying to see his thoughts.  
"Truthfully?" he asked.  
"Truthfully," Belarus repeated sternly.

"I don't like crowds and I don't like new people. Even other nations make me a little uncomfortable at times... I just don't communicate well around people I've not known for long,"

Belarus stared.  
That had to been the reply she expected.

"Are you trying to tell me yore shy?"  
"Uh, yes..."  
"But you've been cocky and overconfident and utterly distasteful!"  
"You did tell me to stop acting..."

Norway had to laugh when he saw Belarus shocked expression – he really wished he had a camera.

"Acting? Everything up to now has been an act?!"  
"Well, not really... but some things yes? Does that make sense?"  
"No,"  
"Fuck," Norway rubbed his temples. This was far less easy to explain than he had imagined it could be.

"I shut myself in. I hide away a lot of things. Always have done and always will do so I suppose," he sighed.  
Belarus' expression softened ever so slightly – although her confusion remained. Regardless, she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Polite I can do. But my sense of humour is probably 99% sarcasm,"  
"You're not necessarily good at polite either," Belarus added.  
"Neither are you," Norway chuckled – ignoring the elbow to his side.

"I still hate you," she huffed after a while.  
"Eh, I can live with that,"

"Jerk," Belarus grumbled and elbowed him hard once more.  
"Idiot," he muttered in return, elbowing her back.  
"Bastard," she hissed, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips as she uttered the word.  
"That's hardly an insult," Norway chuckled.

"Oh fuck off," Belarus smiled, pushing him so hard he toppled over.  
To her surprise Norway just laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Norway shook his head; but Belarus didn't believe him.  
"Stop that," she grumbled and pushed him again – rolling him onto his back.

"I'm not laughing at you," Norway managed to utter between laughs.  
Belarus frowned and flopped down on the bed next to him.  
"You're really weird,"  
"Thanks,"  
"That's not a compliment,"  
"I'll pretend it is,"

Belarus rolled her eyes and poked Norway's ribs with her index finger; smirking as he yelped.

"You're really weird," she repeated, softer this time.  
"You too,"

They lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
Belarus slowly turning her head to look at Norway.  
Jerk – that's what he was.  
Utterly despicable and horrible.  
Although not completely.  
He had brought her back to the hotel.  
He had been nice at times.

She had no plans to forgive him just yet for everything, but watching his chest rise up and down was rather calming.  
And she had broken his nose.  
And strangled him.  
So Belarus wasn't really sure why he was so calm.

"Hey, Norway?"

"What?"

"Kiss me?"

"Wh-what?" he stammered forward.  
"You did it before. Do it again,"  
"Uh, why?"  
"Just do it,"

Norway blinked several times; as if he was trying to wake up from a dream.  
Belarus waited patiently, rolling onto her side and watching him.

He appeared to be debating it heavily.  
"Why are you hesitating? You had no problems last time,"  
"Yeah but that was kinda different and now I'm..." he trailed off, and Belarus was pleased to see a blush creep across his face.  
Undoubtedly it matched the one she felt on her own cheeks.

Norway swallowed nervously and reached over to brush her hair behind her ear; tilting his head slightly as he got closer.  
She felt his breath on her lips, closing her eyes and waited.

It was definitively different this time.

A good kind of different she decided as his lips connected with hers.  
It only lasted a few seconds before Norway pulled away.

Belarus let out a breath of relief; that had been nice.

"Happy?" he asked.  
"No," Belarus replied bluntly, her hands tugging at his shirt.  
Norway's eyes widened for a brief moment when she pulled him back to kiss him; and then he went with it.

Belarus smiled before she kissed him harder.  
Deeper.

Norway had to gasp for air when she pulled away from him, a sly smile on her lips.

"Thank you for the help today," she whispered into his ear "But if you touch me or my brother again you'll pay,"

There was no words that came to mind, instead all Norway could muster to form was a incomprehensible stammer as he sat up in the bed – staring as Belarus gathered her things and walked out the door as if nothing had happened.

* * *

[A.N: I am surprised people are still reading/following this fic. my apologies for updating so slow. and apologises for how much the writing changes in this fic. this was the first fic I ever wrote and I've updated it to slowly you can /see/ my style change.]


End file.
